tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Doppelgänger - Teil 2
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Der Doppelgänger - Teil 2' ("Rogue In The House, Part 2"; "Ein Spitzbube im Haus, Teil 2") ist die 20. Folge der zweiten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie. Introtext Zog: Einheit Zwei, Republikanischer Führungsstab. Soldat Zog erstattet letzten Bericht. Ursprüngliche Mission war die Entführung des Fugitoiden. [Rückblick auf Szene in "Geheime Herkunft - Teil 1"] Triceratonier: Ergreift ihn! Professor Honeycutt: Oh du meine Güte! Föderationssoldat: Feuer! Zog: Wurde aber von triceratonischer Angriffstruppe getrennt, entkam in den Untergrund, bin für eine unbekannte Anzahl von Tagen allein herumgewandert. [Rückblick auf Szene in der letzten Folge] Zog: Habe föderalistische Spionageroboter angegriffen. Michelangelo: Äh ... was soll das denn werden? Zog: Kaum Widerstand. Habe mich Triceraton-Kommandogruppe, Aufklärungsdivision, angeschlossen für Vorbereitung auf weit angelegte Triceraton-Invasion. General Splinter gab uns unsere Befehle, einen Föderationsstützpunkt mit allen Mitteln zu vernichten. Meine triceratonischen Genossen haben Stützpunkt infiltriert, ohne auf großen Widerstand zu stoßen. Sie sind großartige Krieger, und ich bin stolz, an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Wenn wir im Kampf sterben sollten, wird dies ehrenvoll geschehen. Lang - lebe - die - Republik!! Handlung thumb|200px|Splinter gefangenMit der Entdeckung der Turtles beginnen auf dem Kai und der Brücke des Foot-Schiffes Kuraiyama heftige Kämpfe auszubrechen. In einem Augenblick der Ablenkung gelingt es Splinter, seinen Gegner lange genug zu entkommen, um die Schiffsmotoren in Gang zu bringen. Da das Schiff aber noch an einer Leine am Dock festgemacht ist, sprengt Zog auf Michelangelos Anweisung den Poller, und beide können sich gerade noch so an jener Leine festhalten, als das Schiff auf die hohe See ausläuft. Donatello gelingt es indessen, die Systeme im Maschinenraum auf Selbstzerstörung zu verkabeln, sieht sich dann aber selbst einer Gruppe Foot Ninja gegenüber und kann sich gerade noch von ihnen freikämpfen. left|thumb|200px|Ein Duell um die EhreSchließlich aber fängt Hun Splinter ein und zwingt so Leonardo und Raphael, sich zu ergeben. Sogleich meldet er sich beim Shredder, als dieser Stockman gerade dazu bringen will, den Rest der Foot Mechs gegen die Turtles einzusetzen. Karai, die sich immer noch an ihr Versprechen an die Turtles gebunden fühlt, legt gegen ihre Exekution Protest ein, doch der Shredder will nichts von Ehre und Anstand wissen und weist Karai als Beweis ihrer Loyalität zu ihm an, die Turtles mit ihren eigenen Händen zu vernichten. Als sie versucht, Leonardo ihre Gründe darzulegen, und dieser sie als Verräterin anklagt, kommt Hun, der an Karais Loyalitäten seine Zweifel bekommen hat, eine hinterlistige Idee: Er befreit Leonardo und gibt ihm seine Katanas zurück und zwingt ihn so, um das Leben seines Ziehvaters gegen Karai zu kämpfen. thumb|200px|Shredder und die Foot MechsWährend des Kampfes versucht Leonardo, an Karais Ehrgefühl zu appellieren, und am Ende kann Karai, deren wunden Punkt er getroffen hat, den tödlichen Streich nicht landen. Hun beschließt daraufhin, die Sache in die eigene Hand zu nehmen, doch da bricht Zog zur Brücke durch, dicht gefolgt von Michelangelo und Donatello; die Gefangenen werden befreit, und Hun endet nach einer kurzen, aber harten Prügelrunde gegen Zog als Schiffbrüchiger im Ozean. Da die Sprengung des Schiffes jedoch unmittelbar bevorsteht, wollen die Turtles und ihre Freunde das Schiff sofort evakuieren, doch der Shredder stellt sich mitsamt den nun aktivierten Foot Mechs in den Weg. Ein heftiger Kampf bricht zwischen den beiden Parteien aus, in dessen Verlauf einige Treibstofffässer auf dem Oberdeck von einem Energiestrahl eines Foot Mechs getroffen werden; die darauf folgende Explosion setzt das Schiff in Brand und reißt das Oberdeck auf, so dass alle Kombattanten ein Deck tiefer inmitten eines Flammenmeers landen. thumb|left|200px|Zogs OpferAls der Shredder Splinter erschlagen will, wird er von Zog angegriffen und über den Rand eines feuergefüllten Lochs geschleudert, und auch die Foot Mechs können sich nicht lange halten. Doch gerade eine Minute vor der Sprengung des Schiffes taucht der Shredder erneut auf und stellt sich den Turtles in den Weg. Zog stürzt sich auf ihn, doch dem Shredder gelingt es, den Triceratonier mit seinen Krallen tödlich zu verwunden. Als er sich dann aber die Turtles vorknöpfen will, erwacht Zog wieder, ergreift den Shredder in einem unsprengbaren Griff und wirft sich mit ihm ins Flammenmeer, um seine Kameraden zu retten. thumb|200px|Und das Böse stirbt nieAls die letzten Sekunden verrinnen, werfen sich die Turtles gerade noch in die Deckung der Meeresfluten und werden so Zeuge, wie das Schiff auf den Grund des Ozeans geht. Sie retten sich an die Docks von New York zurück, wo sie für einen Moment ihrem außergewöhnlichen Freund gedenken, bevor sie wieder in ihr Zuhause zurückkehren. Jedoch sind sie nicht die Einzigen, die den Untergang des Schiffes überlebt haben: Der Utrom Shredder ist seiner Vernichtung wieder einmal entgangen und wird von Karai aus dem Meer gefischt, und auch Baxter Stockman taucht wieder auf, um seinen finsteren Plänen nachgehen zu können ... Zitate *'Raphael': [zu einem Foot Elite-Krieger] Leg dich nie Mann gegen Mann gegen einen Turtle an [Ein zweiter Elite-Krieger schlägt ihm einen Sai aus der Hand] Raphael: Aber ich glaube, das habt ihr schon gewusst. *'Karai': Leonardo, ich ... ich wünschte, ihr wäret niemals hierher gekommen. Nun liegt es an mir, euch alle zu töten. Leonardo: Soviel zu deinem "Ehrenwort"! Karai: Es ... es tut mir leid, aber ich muss den Befehlen meines Herrn folgen. Raphael: Sieh es ein, Bro. Sie ist genauso schlecht wie der Shredder! Leonardo: Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen, als dir zu vertrauen, Karai! *thumb|200px|Ein Test der EhreLeonardo: Ich werde dich nicht die Drecksarbeit des Shredders ohne einen Kampf tun lassen, Karai! Karai: Ich bin durch meine Ehre gebunden, ihm zu dienen. Leonardo: Wenn du dem Shredder dienst, dann besitzt du keine Ehre! Karai: Du hast Unrecht! Leonardo: Mir wurde gelehrt, dass die Ehre - Bushido - einem wahren Krieger alles ist! Ich wurde dazu erzogen, nach diesem Code zu leben. Kannst du das auch? Kannst du auch mit Ehre leben? Dann zeig es mir. Dies ist deine Chance. *'Hun': [beim Anblick Zogs] Zuerst eine Bande von Schildkröten, und jetzt ein großer, hässlicher Dinosaurier!? Das ist eine Freakshow! *'Baxter Stockman': Du schwachsinnige Schildkröte! Sieh dir an, was du aus meinen Labor gemacht hast! Donatello: Stockman?? Sind Sie das? Oh Mann, Sie haben sich ganz schön gehen lassen. *'Zog': Sirs, sagen Sie allen, dass Zog tapfer gekämpft hat ... für seine Kameraden ... für die Republik ... FÜR DEN SIEG!! *'Leonardo': Wisst ihr, es war eine wirkliche Ehre, Zog als einen von uns zu haben. Er war ein großer Krieger. Trivia *Teile des Episodenplots erinnern an den Tod Zogs im Mirage-Comic "Return to New York, Book Three". Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)